Drake Hayward
Overview Appearance A tall Elten man standing at 6'2, he has a fairly average build found among most Elten men. His hair is a dark brown, brushed over to the side and out of his eyes, though still slightly messy with his type of lifestyle. He has grayish blue eyes that generally look very calm and casual to match his demeanor. Background Text Known Associates Friends * Percy Mieli (Best Friend) * Corvan Vangrave (Close Friend) * Adrian Vale (Close Friend) * James Ipsweth * Galya Mieli * Ian Capewell * Yue Lin * Kris Riverek * Markus Vandi * Seth Clifton (Frenemy) Family * Leon Hayward (Father)(Deceased) * Elizabeth Hayward (Mother) * Melissa Ayre (Adoptive Sister)(Deceased) * Deran Surname (Adoptive Brother)(Unknown) * Christelle Ayre (Niece) Acquaintances * Callax Albre * Crest Viracei * Edgar Bookman * Patricia Impiraco * Armala Zahra * Tel'Grov * Rose Filsdeux * Thane'Amaelia * Yvet'Ninel * Galen Misko * Bohemond Hauteville Enemies * Argus Royce * Oliver Bobbin * Snake Wayward Personality Text Likes * Cats * Fishing * Adventuring * Investigations * Story Telling * Sparring * Sailing * Scarfs * Competition * Coffee Dislikes * Unnecessary Force * "Absolute" Justice * Formal Events * Dancing * Paladins * Liars Quirks * Often uses metaphors in a conversation. * Usually introduces himself as Detective Drake. Of the New Priory. * Always wears a scarf. * Says "Evenin'" as a greeting, despite it being a different time of day. For royals and officials, it would be "Good evenin'." He says "Until the next" as a way of saying goodbye. * Talks to animals occasionally, even though he has no ability to understand them. More in the sense of humoring himself and to get something off his mind. * Before a fight, he'll often take a deep breath in and out just before to steady his breathing. He believe it helps to focus his strength for better hits. Other Theme Music Item Claims * Elten Zweihänder: A long, sleek greatsword of Elten origin, used as a substitute for a pike by Drake during his service in the Third Border War and still today. The handle is covered in a red, spiral wrapping to match the swirl of the pommel. The guards are curved slightly up towards the tip of the blade, with the ends ending in a point. The parrying hooks stand out a foot above the guards of the blade, following the curve of them as well, though more prominently. The total length of the blade is 4'10. * Flintlock Pistol: The pistol doesn't stand out very much except for its darker shade of coating. It was only recently obtained when black powder weapons began being produced. He has it holstered on his belt for emergencies, but it is clear by its condition that it has seen little use. * Boleadoras: One of the more bizarre tools among the detective's arsenal. They appear very similar to clackers, but on a larger scale and with the an extra ball. Three metal balls are on three different ends of rope, interconnected by a single ring on the other end. These would be swung over the head in a circle before arcing back and swinging around to the front of the thrower. If they hit, the weights will cause the cords to wrap around the target to restrain them. More commonly used on people running than in actual combat. * [https://i.gyazo.com/f77fb8cec080e0a9db0db27b7620b7d1.png Linen Scarf]: A very plain, gray linen scarf. It's clearly seen some wear, with some stitches in it, along with a few small stains. The only real difference from most scarfs is that it is extremely long for some strange reason. It wraps around enough to not only cover the lower part of Drake's face, but also down to his leather armor. OOC Notes * The character is played on the account FBIory_Agent. * The character itself is made up of a lot of references from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, mainly to Part 2: Battle Tendency and the character Joseph Joestar. Many references are also made by the character himself. * The reason for Drake's name being a mostly English-inspired, despite Elten heritage, was due to the player being unaware of naming tendencies for Elterlein. What an idiot, right? * The armor worn by Drake is taken from the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, ''specifically the School of the Bear's armor set. * ''Secret Scarf Tactics or ''Fist of the Northern Scarf ''is another reference made by the player to the ''Fist of the North Star, ''specifically the different fighting styles within in. Category:Characters